Andromeda
Andromeda (real name Alyssa Smith), is a superheroine and member of the S.M.S.B. who appears in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat. Background Alyssa Smith was born in 2023, four years after Baby Intelligence. From the start, she was highly unstable. Because of her lack of friends, at school and home, she preferred to spend most of her spare time watching TV and studying. Eventually, Alyssa’s mother, Becca Smith, who had the power of mind control, went on an errand, leaving Alyssa with her father. However, she was targeted by the Gladiator and she ultimately succumbed to the dark side. During this time, Alyssa went into a deep depression. It was at this time that her relationship with fellow school student Roger bordered on infatuation. Perhaps if the two had not been younger, their relationship would have become something more. Physical appearance Andromeda was described to be beautiful. She was not as tough as the other S.M.S.B. members; this is evidenced by her thin arms and tender midriff and lack of developed muscle. Andromeda’s eyes were brown and she had black hair. She usually dressed casually. She was 159 centimeters tall and weighed 61 kilograms. Personality and traits Andromeda is described as isolated, insecure, and quiet, but also kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. She also cares for Master Intelligence and the rest of the S.M.S.B., her father and mother, and her friend Roger. She has a tendency to underestimate the people around her mainly because of her concerns for their safety. Despite being quite naive, Andromeda is also naturally responsible and mature. In her spare time, Andromeda mostly preferred to read and watch television. When it comes to fashion, Andromeda is not remotely interested in the subject. She hates dressing up, saying that makeup “is a pain” and that she feels uncomfortable in impractical, elegant clothes. She doesn’t like spending money on luxurious items, and doesn’t like her birthday being celebrated. She also hates being singled out. Andromeda is quite homophobic but learns to accept gays eventually. She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn. She is also said to possess poor acting skills and has a habit of biting her lip. Andromeda also has a pleasant aura about her, and is unfailingly kind and compassionate. Andromeda has a sarcastic sense of humor. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on. She always puts her friends before herself and everybody and everything else. She dislikes wet climates, and has no tolerance for snow. But she is glad to have found the strength she needed to protect her loved ones. Andromeda was briefly in a romantic relationship with Roger. Powers and abilities Andromeda’s main power was the ability to cast a variety of beams that resembled magic. Andromeda was extremely adept in this, having mastered all manners of beams involved with this that can stun, disarm, freeze, incapacitate, and blast opponents. In fact, her stun beam was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman were both very impressed by her skills, the latter’s of whom were incredibly gifted in their own right. Andromeda was also immune to mutant possession and developed a high resistance to mind control. Despite her young age, Andromeda was an accomplished and skillful sword duelist. She was able to single-handedly defeat Knights of Plague, many of whom were more experienced of her. During the Battle of Transylvania, she had briefly sparred against the Gladiator himself. Later, in the same battle, she was able to hold her own against Becca Smith, who was the most powerful of all the Knights of Plague. She also defeated George in sword-to-sword combat. She was known to be very quick off the draw and had an aggressive dueling style, even enhancing her rage and using death beams. She was also known to taunt her opponents and get them to talk at length, angering them and throwing them mentally off-balance, buying herself time to strategize or lulling them into lowering their guard. Andromeda was especially skilled in firing beams that disarmed and used it quite often. Although Andromeda did not usually shoot beams that were deadly, Andromeda would use such attacks when pushed into it. On top of being able to cast simple death attacks that cause things like; immobilization, illness, knocking opponents over, lack of grip, and temporary deafness, she could cast more powerful beams that caused effects such as explosions. Andromeda even controlled and tortured victims occasionally, though she disliked using the ability. She has not usually cast death beams for obvious reasons. Appearances The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat Joining the S.M.S.B. Alyssa already knew she didn’t belong in the Muggle world. When she discovered her powers, she immediately asked her father if she could join the S.M.S.B., knowing this must be her destiny. After packing up, her father drove her to the MBH and asked if she could apply. Master Intelligence began testing her memory and knowledge, beginning by asking her several questions, such as why she wanted to join. He then gave her an IQ test and a social quiz of his own design. When she passed these, he began to test Alyssa’s abilities through several vigorous exercises, including an obstacle course. When Andromeda managed to complete these, her maturity was tested on a computer. Afterwards, she passed and was introduced to the other S.M.S.B. members. She also took the nickname of Andromeda.' Andromeda did her best to train with the other members, but was quickly failing. As such, Master Intelligence resolved to teach her alone. Second Cold War However, Andromeda proved herself after Nagatha attacked the MBH. While reading in her dormitory, she heard a snake slithering, and emerged to find that Master Intelligence and Sebiscuits were already on the case. Nagatha then came out from the wall, prompting Andromeda and Sebiscuits to back away toward the door. As Andromeda called Master Intelligence’s name, Nagatha immediately attacked, but Master Intelligence blocked her with the stool and threw it at her, only for it to land next to the snake. Nagatha immediately chased after Sebiscuits and Andromeda, but when she saw Master Intelligence was about to strike her down, she wheeled around and disarmed him. Andromeda heard noises from below and ran upstairs, forcing the snake away from Master Intelligence. Andromeda managed to keep the snake at bay with several beams, and Nagatha smashed much of the furniture in the room. Andromeda pulled Sebiscuits across the bed away from the snake, and proceeded to use a Blasting Beam against Nagatha, knocking her out cold. However, Nagatha reemerged, only to be struck by fire hurled to her by Andromeda. Andromeda then assaulted her with telekinesis, forcing the snake out of the broken window. With Nagatha defeated, Andromeda, Master Intelligence, and Sebiscuits congratulated one another on their hard-fought victory. Andromeda and Sebiscuits finally introduced themselves to one another, having not learned each other’s name in the wake of all of Andromeda’s stress. Andromeda’s spirits were highly brightened after the battle. She was not as gloomy and began to improve on her training exercises. Andromeda took on some much more pressing worries later that night. The Gladiator, wanting a "secret weapon" against Master Intelligence, had heard of the Orb of Power. The Gladiator had been obsessing over the door to the Hall of Domination for the past few months. As a result of her ability to see visions, after falling asleep, Andromeda witnessed Nagatha attack Percy in her dream. She reported the event to Master Intelligence, inadvertently saving Percy's life. Battle of Transylvania and death When Lindsay Kellerman had a vision the next day suggesting that the Gladiator was building a bomb that he would soon use to destroy New York in Transylvania Quarters, Lindsay told Master Intelligence about it, who rallied the other members of the S.M.S.B. Andromeda joined the group as they flew to Transylvania Quarters. When they arrived, they descended to Level 11 and down the corridor to find twelve identical doors. The group finally made it into the Time Chamber, which led directly to the Hall of Domination. In the row where the Gladiator was supposed to be waiting, they spotted the Orb of Power with Master Intelligence’s name on it. After Telekinibabe picked it up and gave it to Master Intelligence, twelve Knights of Plague, along with the Gladiator as leader, emerged and demand that Master Intelligence give them the orb. Finally, on Master Intelligence’s signal, Andromeda attacked John Webb briefly before sprinting away with the others. As they ran, Andromeda stunned John when he grabbed Intelligence’s arm. Andromeda broke off to join Sebiscuits Cardarphen, where she took out a Knight with a stun beam. Sebiscuits took out one subsequently, and Andromeda congratulated him. The six members were then separated. Several Knights of Plague Apparated to Andromeda’s position, causing her to panic. Whilst running, Lindsay and Andromeda both fired at the Knights, who easily deflected their attacks. Master Intelligence, Lindsay, and Andromeda fled to the edge of the shelf, only to be intercepted by two fighters. However, Sebiscuits blasted them away. Master Intelligence then telekinetically smashed the shelves, distracting the Knights of Plague so they could flee. When Rudolph Lestange and Caberra got past the shelves, Master Intelligence ordered everyone into the adjoining Death Chamber pursued by the other Knights of Plague and sealed the door behind them, but then Andromeda realized that she, Lindsay, and Master Intelligence had been separated from the others. In the Death Chamber, Andromeda realized Lindsay had the orb in her hand, just as the Knights of Plague forced their way in. A moment later, the three S.M.S.B. members met up with Force Baby, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Sebiscuits. Seeing Becca Smith nearby, Andromeda pursued her until Baby Strength called to Andromeda and told her to regroup with the others. While the members regrouped, the Knights of Plague swooped down and attacked, capturing everyone except Lindsay and rounding them up before tying them, Andromeda in tow with Becca Smith. In her attempt to escape, Andromeda took a stunner to the face. As the others struggled, the Gladiator stepped up to Lindsay and told her she had two choices: to hand over the orb, or watch the others die. Despite Andromeda’s protests, Lindsay handed the orb to the Gladiator, who victoriously pocketed it. The Gladiator then proceeded to reveal the electric bomb the members sought. It bore the capacity to destroy the entire continent once it was released. Horrified, Baby Strength used his Super strength to free himself and proceed to steal his captor’s keys. Seeing this, Red X asked Baby Strength to free her, and Baby Strength complied. The Gladiator launched the bomb, but Red X sacrificed herself to stop the bomb from destroying North America. The bomb never passed her torso, negating the range it needed to work. The Gladiator did not have any other bombs to use instead. Meanwhile, Baby Strength freed the others. Andromeda joined the others in reclaiming their weapons, and the battle resumed. Andromeda then tried to escape with Sebiscuits, but the two were prevented from leaving by Becca Smith and George. As Andromeda clashed with George, Sebiscuits dueled Becca. At the same time, the Gladiator slipped and fell, and the orb fell out of his hand and broke. Most of the members attempted to escape, though a few stayed behind. Master Intelligence insisted they couldn’t leave without Andromeda and Sebiscuits. He was then intercepted by the Gladiator, and the two began to duel. After defeating George with a powerful freeze beam, Andromeda turned to notice Becca, and confronted her in the chamber on a long bridge above a massive pit, where she tried to talk her mother out of her destruction. Becca handed her sword to Andromeda, saying she needed something from Andromeda. After a brief emotional struggle, Becca activated the weapon and it passed through Andromeda’s heart. As Lindsay and Force Baby watched in horror, Andromeda fell to her death into the pit below. Master Intelligence sensed her death as he clung to a pole and briefly wept for her loss, before finishing off the Gladiator. Andromeda’s death was later mourned by Lindsay, Baby Strength, and Force Baby after they returned from the Battle of Transylvania. Possessions Sword Andromeda had crafted a sword of her own design during her training with the S.M.S.B.Swords: A Guide to Weapons of the NoHeads Relationships Family Becca Smith Not much is known about Alyssa's relationship with her mother; however, Alyssa very likely had a loving relationship with her mother. That is, prior to Becca's fall to the dark side. Andromeda was devastated that her mother had become evil and mourned her bitterly, yet, despite the atrocities that Becca had committed over the years - Alyssa still believed that Becca could come back to the light and be redeemed. Smith Mr. Smith was Andromeda's father. After Becca Smith joined the dark side, Smith and Andromeda were both very upset. They disagreed about Becca's fate, as Smith believed his wife was irrevocably evil, whereas Andromeda did not. Both of them spent a lot of time together and this is when they began to bond significantly. When Alyssa discovered her powers in 2041, she immediately asked Smith if she could join the S.M.S.B., knowing this must be her destiny. After she packed her things, Smith drove her to the MBH and Alyssa asked if she could apply. After succeeding in Master Intelligence's tests, Alyssa joined the group. Before leaving his daughter behind, Smith congratulated her. During the Battle of Transylvania, Smith felt Andromeda's death. Master Intelligence Andromeda joined the S.M.S.B. in 2041. Despite her power, she was highly unstable. She had a lot of respect for her Master and never disobeyed him. Master Intelligence hoped to help her exploit this, however, she died a year later and he could not do this. He had come to greatly care for her, and was visually upset when he witnessed her murder per the Gladiator’s orders. The Gladiator The Gladiator had been Andromeda's enemy ever since he took an interest in her mother Becca. Ironically, it would be the Gladiator who ordered Andromeda's demise. References Category:Mutants Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:2040s deaths Category:Overweight characters Category:Heroines Category:2020s births Category:5 foot characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Superheroes Category:D.I.T. characters